


The Blur

by chaos691



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos691/pseuds/chaos691
Summary: Cameron Darcy was a normal kid right up until the moment he was told by a ball of light he was an 'Informed' - a person taken from our universe and shoved into their favourite fictional universe and told to make changes to the story for the amusement of an enigmatic race of nigh-omnipotent beings.And then he found himself in Central City, mere minutes after the accelerator had exploded.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little self-indulgent self-insert fic I decided to write because I could. I have all sorts of ideas for how the story can continue, so tell me what you think!

Cameron Darcy was just a normal guy. He was born and raised in Australia, and having just graduated high school and chosen not to go to university, was looking for work. Well, some of the time. He had recently decided to watch the TV shows in the shared universe known as the ‘Arrowverse’, and having gotten to a crossover relatively far into Arrow, had decided that he should start watching The Flash, Supergirl and Legends of Tomorrow.

 

He binge watched the series, getting about halfway through season 3 of The Flash before finding that there were no further episodes because they had not yet aired. Disappointed, he turned to the other two shows, binge watching them as well until he had run out of episodes for all four TV shows.

 

This is when things started getting a little unusual. When he woke up on the first day after he ran out of episodes to watch, he had a splitting headache. He didn’t often get headaches, but he got them occasionally and thus simply took some painkillers and went about his normal day, thinking nothing of it. 

 

However, a few hours later the headache came back with a vengeance. It was excruciatingly painful, and Cameron rapidly found himself keeling over in pain, holding his head. His vision went blurry, and he thought he may have even hallucinated the bright yellow light that appeared around him, only to find himself somewhere else when it went away, shooting into the sky like lightning, all dissipating but one bolt which shot through the ceiling of the nearest building.

 

It seemed like he was in a parking lot, but he knew he was hallucinating because he was in his bedroom, last time he checked.

 

Oh, and the building was labelled, ‘Central City Police’.

  
  
  
  


Cameron made an ordered list of things he had concluded in his head:

 

 

  * __My head hurts.__


  * _I’m in a car park._


  * _It is in front of a building._


  * _The building says ‘Central City Police’._


  * _Yellow light brought me here._


  * _I am most definitely dreaming. Central City isn’t real._


  * _In this dream, my presence caused Barry to get struck by lightning, giving him his powers._


  * _It’s raining and I’m wet._



 

 

Cameron decided to ignore the sheer vividness and detail of the dream, and did what he would do if he had actually found himself in the Flash universe and this had just happened - he walked into the police station and explored.

 

He initially got a bit lost, but eventually found his way to the stairs he knew lead to Barry’s CSI lab, where he knew Barry would be, completely knocked out cold on top of a shelf, covered in chemicals.

 

When he walked into the room, he was expecting to see a mess. He wasn’t expecting the big ball of light floating in the centre of the room, and then suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

 

_ Cameron Darcy. _

 

Cameron froze, the unexpected voice startling him a bit. “Who are you?” he asked of the ball of light, unsure of who exactly was addressing him.

 

_ You are one of the few people of your world chosen to be an Informed, _ the voice stated without much inflection. 

 

_ I speak to you through this ball of light as an interested viewer. I am one of many members of a race of beings who all enjoy watching people from your world change the events of their favourite narratives. We like to see creativity, so please make changes. It’s rather boring to see the story be the same. _

 

“An Informed? What? What is even going on here?” Cameron demanded of the ball of light.

 

_ Being an Informed means that you have a certain amount of knowledge of what is to come. You have obtained this knowledge through the TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, and Supergirl. Use this knowledge for my amusement and you will obtain incredible powers. Change nothing, and you will obtain nothing. _

 

The voice’s lack of inflection on any of its words made Cameron feel like he was talking to a robot. “So… I’m a person you’ve put here for your amusement? I’m basically another character of this TV show?”

 

_ Indeed. We won’t just leave you alone, however; you have been given necessities like a bank account, a birth certificate, and the like. As far as the people in this universe are concerned, you have always been here. _

 

“This is so weird.”

 

_ I recommend you start your actions here by acting like a normal person would and calling the authorities about this man here. You have your own phone with the same number you had in your home universe. It has access to your own universe’s internet. You’re on your own from here. _

 

And then the ball of light disappeared, fading out of existence without much fanfare. Cameron turned to look down at the prone figure of Barry Allen, and decided to do what the voice said. After struggling with confused authorities for a minute, he realised that the United States and Australia had different emergency numbers, so he apologised to the confused woman, hung up, and called the American emergency services this time.

 

About an hour later, an ambulance arrived out the front of the building, and Cameron was waiting outside for them for what seemed like an eternity. After one of the paramedics apologised, explaining that they have been dealing with hundreds of calls from panicked citizens requiring help, Cameron nodded, leading them up to where Barry was out cold.

 

He stood back to let the paramedics do their thing, and one of them asked if he knew Barry. He almost said he did, but decided against it, as they had technically never met. The paramedic then asked what brought Cameron up here, and that was when Cameron finally gave his made up story.

 

“I was walking by in front of the building, when I noticed the lights go off in this room when the lights all around here did. A few seconds later, I saw lightning shoot through the ceiling, and since the lights here were on earlier, I assumed there was a person in here and ran in to help. There was nobody else here, I assume dealing with people because of the accelerator, so I ran around until I found the right room, and here he was. I don’t know how long he’s been here.”

 

The paramedic accepted his answer, asking if Cameron wanted a ride to the hospital with Barry anyway, since there was no one else around and he was the one who found him. He spent the majority of the way to the hospital staring out the front window of the ambulance, keeping note of the directions and any important looking landmarks on the way there.

 

Upon arriving at the hospital, they asked him to sit in the waiting area while they attended to Barry, looking through their system to find his next of kin. They eventually called Joe West, and barely ten minutes later the detective came charging into the waiting room. Cameron, recognising him, got up to stop him.

 

“Are you Joe West?” he asked, despite already knowing that he was.

 

“Yes, who are you? What happened to my son?” he demanded.

 

“I’m Cameron Darcy. I found him and came here with him. They’re attending to him now, but I’m not entirely sure what exactly they’re doing. They won’t tell me because I’m not family.”

 

“What happened to my son?!” he demanded again.

 

“He got struck by lightning, sir.”


End file.
